


Malcolm's Reward

by akingnotaprincess



Series: MMoM [65]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Dirty Talk, Dom Gil Arroyo, Dom/sub, F/M, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Looks like I popped the Gil/Dani/Mal cherry, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyfidelity, Seriously it jumps right into the thick of it, Snowballing, Sub Malcolm Bright, Switch Dani Powell, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: "It's your turn, baby boy. Ready for Daddy's cum?"
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Series: MMoM [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/456664
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	Malcolm's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Prodigal Son discord server for cheering me on. Join us [here](https://discord.gg/N2UqbY5).
> 
> Thanks to Sage for the prompt: I like the idea of Malcolm having a mouth full of cum and wanting to savor it and not being allowed to swallow.
> 
> Thank you to Spoon for the beta and title.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck," Gil says hurriedly. He's standing over both of them, impressive and domineering. He's looking down at them with heat in his eyes. "Fuck, both of you are gorgeous."

They're in the bedroom of Gil's apartment. All three are nude-- their clothes thrown about the room, discarded in a hurry after negotiating what they were going to do. 

Malcolm is the only one wearing any sort of clothing. It's his collar. The one that his Doms gifted him last Christmas. It's a simple design, but it's effectiveness is inevitable. He can easily slip into his role once it's securely fastened. 

Dani and Malcolm are kneeling before Daddy. Gil is jerking off in front of them, to them. The words he says are obscene, telling them how he's going to wreck them, and how exquisite they were for him. Malcolm and their Goddess are waiting patiently for Daddy's cum.

Malcolm likes that he's not subbing by himself this time. Dani's a Switch. She's able to double team with Gil and both dominate him at the same time, or in times like this, go to subspace alongside Malcolm. She's always been able to slide into each role with ease. They were so lucky to have Dani. No matter what role Dani takes, Malcolm always addresses her Goddess, and Gil is always Daddy, and he's their baby boy.

"You ready for Daddy's cum?"

"Yes, Daddy." She grins widely, teasing him with her outstretched tongue.

Gil's hand runs up and down the length of his cock faster. He frowns for the briefest of seconds, and stops jerking off. His gaze shifts to Malcolm, who is on his left. "Malcolm, spit on my cock," Gil orders. 

Malcolm gathers up saliva in his mouth and spits on his Daddy's cock. He tries to lean forward-- just to get a taste-- but Gil pulls away. "Uh-huh," he tuts. "You know the rules."

Malcolm whines. He does, and he's always good at following directions (well sexually anyway), but he  _ wants _ . The three of them haven't played like this in several months. His two Doms could tell that he needed to play, just something simple to satisfy. Malcolm had been more high strung and manic than usual. He needed a break-- a chance to let go even for a short time.

Gil adds his own spit to the mix, slicking his shaft and twisting the head of his cock. "Daddy's not going to last much longer," he admits.

Dani's eyes glance over to him and she smiles wickedly. "Are  _ you _ ready, Malcolm?"

He nods eagerly. Fuck yes he's ready. He's been waiting for this, wanting it, begging for it. And they both know how desperate he is.

Malcolm moans as he watches Daddy shoot white ropes of cum onto Dani's face, neck, chest, and into her inviting mouth. Thick gobs streak down her cheeks and all Malcolm wants to do is lick it all off. He wants to taste Gil's cum on Dani's salty skin-- clean up after all the mess.  _ He _ wants to be the one Gil comes on. He wants to be the one who looks beautiful covered in hot cum. He wants to feel the hot cum hit his face. Malcolm is jealous, but he knows that his turn is next-- that'll be what he has been waiting for-- hoping for…

Daddy finishes and steps backwards, sated. There's a smile across his face as he observes them.

Goddess leaves her mouth open wide-- showing the Dom that his cum was still being held in her mouth. Gil lovingly runs a hand through Dani's curly hair. He looks so proud of her. "Such good girl," he praises. "Such a good girl."

Dani gurgles what Malcolm can only assume is a "Thank you, Daddy." The whole time she's able not to swallow a single drop of cum. 

Gil chuckles. "You're welcome, Dani." His dark and hungry eyes rake over his Sub's. "It's your turn, baby boy. Ready for Daddy's cum?"

"Yes, please. Please I'm ready for your cum, Daddy." His eyes leave Gil's and he turns his attention back to Dani. "I'm ready for Daddy's cum, God..." Malcolm is shaking with desire. He wants this  _ so much _ and now that it's finally about to happen the words are stuck in his throat.

"What do you want, baby boy? Tell her." Gil lovingly strokes his cheek. "Use your words." 

He closes his eyes to concentrate on what he needs to say. When he opens his eyes, his voice is clear and steady. "I'm ready for Daddy's cum,  _ Goddess. _ "

Dani inches closer to Malcolm, cupping the back of his neck and pulling him up into an open mouthed filthy kiss. It's wet and hot. Dani uses her tongue to push all of Gil's cum into Malcolm's mouth. He breathes deeply through his nose and his half-hard cock fully hardens.  _ This _ is what he's been wanting. Malcolm has been craving it. He's being used as nothing more than a cum receptacle and fuck he loves it. 

Malcolm moans at the loss of contact as Dani pulls away. He opens his mouth wide for both of his partners to see that Gil's cum has swapped from Dani's mouth to his. Both look pleased with him.

"Look at you, baby boy. Such a hungry cumslut for us," Gil compliments.

Malcolm wants to respond with _Yes, yes I am_ ** _your_** _dirty_ _cumslut_ , but with a mouth full of cum it's difficult to answer. He tries his best to hum and gargle-- he can feel bubbles of cum tickling his tongue. He loves to savor Gil's cum. The cum is still warm and the musky scent fills his nostrils. He loves to feel the weight on his tongue, resisting the temptation to swallow it all now, but knows if he does he'll get in trouble (in the back of his mind he briefly debates on doing just that because a spanking sounds heavenly). Malcolm's mind is starting to go blank-- it's euphoric. His blue eyes slip close as he lets himself surrender to this feeling.

Dani leaves a light trail of kisses down his jaw, and throat-- stopping to suck on his Adam's apple, then continuing on until she rests her lips on his shoulder blade. "I think he's earned his reward, don't you?" 

"Hm-mm," Gil hums. "After helping solve a cold case that had been on the shelf for ten years, he deserves to feel good." Daddy squats beside them both. He runs his hands over both of their heads. Malcolm leans into the soft touch. "Are you ready for your reward, Malcolm? Swallow my cum, baby boy. You've earned it."

It takes several gulps, but all of his Daddy's cum slides down his throat. He gasps for air once it's all gone. "Thank you, Daddy. Thank you, Goddess."

Gil leans forward and gentle kisses Malcolm's forehead. "You've done so well. Let us take care of you."

"Come whenever you want to," Dani adds. "Don't hold back on us." She whispers hotly in his ear, "Don't you want to lick Daddy's cum off my face?"

"Yes, please. Thank you." He runs his tongue over her skin, lapping up the gift he has been given. Malcolm is lost inside himself when he gasps in surprise as his aching cock is swallowed into a hot, wet, hole. Daddy is sucking him off. "Oh fuck." He throws his head back and moans.

"You're so good to us, baby boy," Dani's lips are against his ear, intimate. "We'd do anything for you.  _ To _ you." She nibbles and sucks on his ear lobe. "Look at Daddy."

Malcolm does. Gil's head is in Malcolm's lap, bobbing up and down as he sucks and slurps. His goatee tickles Malcolm each time he passes his thighs or swallows him whole. 

"He loves you, Malcolm. We both do. We love pleasing you." Dani bites his ear lobe, making him hiss."Doing what's best for you." He watches as she shifts her position, spreading her legs and stuffing three fingers into her cunt as she speaks. Malcolm reaches over, finds her clit, and rubs it in tiny circles-- just as his Goddess likes. 

She gasps, "Fuck go faster." He wonders who she is talking to, because all three of them seem to speed up their efforts at the same time. Soon enough Dani buries her head into Malcolm's shoulder and bites down as she rides out her orgasm. 

"Please, Goddess? Can I?"

Dani stays where she is, breath hot against his skin. Malcolm wonders if she's not sure what he's asking, but then there are three soaked fingers in front of his face and he takes all of them into his mouth, licking them clean of her juices.

"Are you close?" she asks.

"Yes, yes, yes, fuck!" Without any other warning, Malcolm cums, gripping Daddy's short hair and bucking his hips, shoving his cock down Daddy's tight throat. "Fuck," he moans as Gil's gag reflex is triggered and wet guttural sounds ring through the air. Dani doesn't stop whispering filthy things in his ear, doesn't stop sucking and nibbling. 

Suddenly he's surrounded by his two Doms. They wrap their arms around him, holding him up and showing him that he's safe. 

Gil pulls away from the hug and grabs a box of tissues that they placed nearby. He takes the time to wipe Dani's face, neck, and breasts clean, kisses her temple and lingers on her lips. He whispers in her ear, and Dani smiles, kisses him back just as sweetly. Gil then moves to Malcolm and kisses him just as softly. Malcolm brushes his fingers over Gil's chest, grazing over nipples and pecs. Gil chuckles into the kiss and pulls away from the pair. 

"How about I get dinner ready and you two take a shower?" Gil kisses the top of Malcolm's head and does the same with Dani. They watch as he finds and puts on his boxers and leaves them alone. 

The room is quiet now besides Malcolm breathing heavily. He lets Dani guide his mouth towards her and they kiss. It's slow-- taking their time in this moment. They don't need to hurry it along. Malcolm can still taste Gil on her lips. 

After they pull apart, Malcolm lets his head lull onto Dani's shoulder. She rubs comforting circles on his back, nuzzles his sweaty and loose hair. 

"Thank you," he whispers tiredly. "Thank you for this."

"Nothing to thank us for." She rests her cheek against his hair. "Come on, let's shower." He lets her lead him out of the room and down the hall. Malcolm hears the noisy overhead vent and clanging of pots and pans. 

Malcolm feels loved. 


End file.
